Good Boy
by ShyLittleRose
Summary: Good boy, Sweet boy, Pretty boy... (Reviews Greatly Appreciated)
1. Day Zero

"...yea, no bones about it." Sans chuckled, downing Grillb's "special" ketchup in massive gulps. His wide ever-present grin carefree as he spout out joke after joke for the other regulars to eat up. He turned to the hottie, stifling a giggle as he took another swig. There was something on the elemental's mind, so he decided to help the poor bartender out."whas cookin hotstuff?" A weak huff of amusement escaped the flame before that look returned.

"It's...getting late..Sans. Shouldn't...you..go home?" Grillby murmured, concern edging his mono-tone. Yeah, that one might have been a stretch. Huh. Checking the clock, he realized it was almost time to read Pap a bedtime story.

"staaarrrrsss, grillz, i...i gotta goo. paaaapppss goonna be ssooo mad." Shit, how much did he drink? He wasn't so bad a minute ago, at last he thought so? Grillby looked downright concerned, flames flickering mesmerizingly.

"Sans..." He looked about to say something, offer help maybe, but Sans decided to at last pretend getting his everything together.

"i'lll bee fine grillb. don worry bout me." He hopped off the bar stool, stumbling as his slippers hit the ground. Before Grillbz could push it even further, I mean Snowdin isn't even that big, Sans shuffled out the door with one last lazy wave.

A soft, catchy tune played out in his skull, escaping out in a hum, he tripped along. When did the roads get so bumpy, he didn't know, but stars was he in a good mood. Sure he might be a little late, but Pappy would totally understand! He always does, being so cool and all. A tight grip on his shoulder pulled him quite literally out of his thoughts, pinning him against a building wall."mmpph! he...hey whaaa?" Sans' thoughts scattered further at every attempt to gather them.

"Wow, you look even cuter close up~..." The voice was uncomfortably close, right up against his skull. When he finally registered what the voice had to say he had enough. No, no, no, no, fuck this **shit**. His eye lit up, whoever thought they could pull something like **this** on **him** did not think it through.

" **buddy i give you unti** -whaaaaa..." A hard metal thing clipped around his cerebral vertebrae, cutting him and his magic off.

"Now, now, I've been watching you for sooo loooong. Of course I'd come prepared for the big day!" Sans squirmed, struggling as the bastard giggled. All he could do was struggle, feeling the pit in his soul grow with each vile word he said." Calm down, I don't want to have to damage such dainty pearl bones, and please don't make a fuss! Wouldn't want that loudmouthed idiot of a brother to wake up to your dust!" How dare he insult Papyrus, he wanted to rip him a new one, but the thought of how his brother would react stopped him. What had he gotten himself into. He was picked up carefully into the bastard's arms, but a hand wrapped around to cover his sockets."No peeking, Sansy," his name was on his tongue," don't want to spoil the surprise." This monster chirped, and it hit Sans a little late. He was being kidnapped, and he couldn't do anything. Whoever this is has some muscle and Sans had zero magic to compensate for his weak points. He would never get to read Pappy that bedtime story. He could hear soft rattling, but all he could focus on was how upset Papyrus was going to be.


	2. Day One

He stared at the thick, solid, metal bars, a comforting security blanket from the bastard. He had finally gotten a look at him before he was thrown in to the cage as punishment. Large, tear filled, oval, white eyes; toothy saddened grimace, thick, shining, crimson skin, tough for blunt teeth. Sans wrapped his arms around himself, digging his phalanges into his hoodie sleeves in appreciation and glared in warning. Even without his magic, he wasn't going to just sit still and take it. There is only so much one can give up on.

"Tch, tch, tch, such adorable modesty. It's alright, we'll take this nice and slow just for you my beautiful Sans~." He practically purred, rubbing the developing bruise on his wrist. The way he recovered unnerved Sans just a little. Modesty? Take what slow? What the hell was he planning and starsdammit stop complimenting him!

"who the hell are you?" He growled, needing answers, some kind of rationality in this quickly spiraling loop of insanity!"what d..do you want? why...?" An amused chuckle derailed his train of thought, forcing him to look at the bastard.

"Oh I'll answer these burning questions, just for you! My name is Aeron and I am your secret admirer! Have been since I first saw you. Oohhh, you were entirely too cute when you first arrived in Snowdin. Practically swimming in your clothing, carrying your baby brother with such maturity at such a young age. I couldn't help but fantasize, with you acting like such a cute little wife! How you take care and provide for your baby brother in such loving ways. You grew up so fast, but I'm glad you stayed this small for me! It's amazingly perfect how made for me you are, I even waited like any good lover! Though you were tempting before, oh fuck yeah! I had to keep a great distance so as not to just snatch you up and claim you..." With each fact that the other monster spout out, Sans felt his soul shrivel up in a last ditch attempt to protect itself. Since he arrived? Claim? Tempting? Processing everything just hurt more, terrified him more. It took another moment to realize he had unconsciously curled in on himself, trying to block out the reality that was crashing against him."...oh, are you tired Sans? Well I guess it's been a long day for you dear. Good night sweet Sansy!" He left turning off the light and closing the door, leaving him alone shuddering and first time, wide awake.


	3. Day Two

Eye sockets burned in effort, sleep calling to him in false promises of safety and comfort. He played this game before though, if he succumbed; nightmares born from what that bastard said, of being stalked as a young bones, baby brother in his arms, desperately trying to outrace the much larger, terrifyingly obsessive monster. Sans stayed awake, staring unseeingly into the pitch black room beyond what little glow his tired, dimming eye lights offered. All he could make out; the metal bars, trapping him in here even without exhaustion dragging at every bone of his body. Sans was surprised he even had enough strength to flinch, squinting at the sudden bright light flooding the room. How long has he been laying there in the dark? What time is it? Did anyone notice he was missing? Did Papyrus?

"You're awake? That's shocking! Aww, and I really wanted to surprise you too!" The bastard had burst through the door, with tray and giant grin that set Sans on edge. He settled down on the ground, just outside of the bars and pushed the tray through the cage door, surprising Sans with his boldness. Or was it stupidity? Did he just blindly believe Sans wouldn't bolt out, or did he notice how he could barely hold his skull up? He eyed the tray warily, a familiar fragrance drawing him to look at the condiment bottle sitting there at the edge closest to him. His now pounding skull yearned for him to reach out and take it, drool trickling down his mandible at the thought of sweet liquid tomato on his ecto-tongue. Sans' body ached with the effort, reminding him lightly of a hangover previously forgotten, phalanges loosely gripping the comforting object. Drinking it, experiencing it, was true bliss, the sugary tang, the bite of the vinegar, salt, and other spices. He had forgotten entirely of his surroundings, relaxing into the taste. Sans eye lights washed over the other contents of the tray, unintentionally brightening at the display of delicious appearing and smelling food. Golden fries, glittering lightly with salt, a thick burg, dripping with meaty juices and gooey melted cheese, and a bowl of creamy blueberry nice cream topped with soft, pillowy whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. If he was drooling before, he was outright salivating now, mostly of his favorites put on display for him. Sans wasn't the sentimental type, but he felt tears prickling his sockets, he'd almost hate to ruin such beauty. It tasted better then it looked; the fries, a salty contrast to the ketchup he had just drank, lightly crisped on the outside and lightly fluffy inside. The burg, oh stars, it was better then any burg he had before; savory and beefy and the juice ran down his throat and mandible in a giant mess, cheese sharp and thick, sticking to the meat, melding together with it. And the nice cream, he lolled his tongue out, lapping up each sickly-sugary-sweet dollop of cold blue cream from the convenient spoon. There was a soft, almost tart, aftertaste soothed by the pure taste of the whipped topping, leaving only the crunch of the sprinkles to finish it off. Everything was so perfect, so distracting, as he chowed down, now wide awake and surprisingly hungry. Each massive bite had him humming, closing his eyes in pleasurable delight. When he looked down to an empty tray, there was a soft pang of disappointment, but overall he couldn't help but feel satisfied. Until he looked up, metal bars and beyond that the bastard who now looked utterly pleased and something else that Sans didn't want to unbury. That brief satisfaction dissolved, the magic that now rested in his currently formed echo-stomach roiled uncomfortably at the near predatory look the monster had."I'm so glad you like my cooking, dear Sansy! It took a lot of effort, care, and love to put it all together!" The incredibly buff and dangerous skeleton-nabbing freak giggled cheerfully, He glared back in response. How dare food be used against him like this, though it wasn't that bad. Sans realized that it was entirely logical to hate someone but like their cooking, who knows how long before he can actually escape.

The freaky bastard went on to chat about his day, asking Sans questions he refused to answer in a rebellious streak."Oh my, it is rather late! I'll be heading to bed now, so get some rest to Sans! You look exhausted, and we wouldn't want that!" He worried cheerfully, leaving him, turning off the light and closing the door. Sans yawned, dim eye lights staring ahead as he felt himself lay down. He wasn't going to sleep, just to spite that bastard, all he was doing was resting his sockets. They have been open for so long and needed a tiny break. Just a li..ttle br...


	4. Day Three

Sans groaned, the smell of food forcing sticky sockets open to greet another boring day. Or night. It wasn't like there was a window in this room. Damn it, he fell asleep! At least he isn't as tired now. The now clean tray, or maybe it is a new one, he doesn't know what goes on in that bastard's head besides fucked up shit. Well it has a bottle of ketchup just like yesterday, but it also has some new additions, different. Soft beige disks edged yellowish white sat on a glossy plate, bathed in a darker brown glistening liquid , small round dark blue things scattered on top like sprinkles. He grabbed the ketchup, sipping it in thought. This is obviously supposed to represent food or something, it has silverware and everything but he can't puzzle a thing out. Sans decided to experiment, prodding the disks with a fork, watching as it sank in with only slight resistance.

"Sansy are you alright, are you not hungry?" He jumped, squeaking, the bulking freak somehow managing to sneak up on him despite the fact that they were both in the same small room and his distinct figure."Oh, are the pancakes not good?" He sounded sad, served him right, but what?

"pan...cakes? what is a pancake? and what is this all?" Since he's talking, might as well answer some questions too.

"Shit, that is adorable." The bastard muttered even though, unluckily, Sans could still hear him."Those stacked brown things on your plate are pancakes! The liquid on it is syrup, and those little delectable blue bites are you!" His smirk widened to show those sharp fangs that unsettled Sans as much as the words. His eye lights blurred in confusion and frustration. That doesn't make any sense!"They're cute and tiny and they're what I imagine you taste like~." The bastard's voice lowering into a growling purr, and Sans squirmed uncomfortably at the idea.

"wha...what t..the..hell is that supposed t..to mean?" He growled back in defiance, eye lights unable to look at that predatory face.

"Watch your language now, don't want get in trouble~! If you really wanna know it means you're sweet and cute and oh so small!" The monster explained, catching Sans off guard. He can't but feel his skull flush in embarrassment, in frustration at letting this freak get to him! Sans glared angrily, before grabbing the fork and knife, he isn't going to let that bastard get to him! With a defiant pout, cutting the pancakes he shoved a piece into past his teeth, syrup, weird blue ball, and all! Soft, warm, and cakey, soaked in sticky sweet syrup, he blinked with unexpected surprise at the soft tang pop of juices when he must have bit into the ball. There was a soft content hum that escaped him and that seemed to please the bastard."You like it? Oh, have I told you how pretty you are? Wow, I know you've only known me for three days, give or take, but I love you, ever since that first moment! And I have a feeling that you love me too! I know I might have come off a little strongly, but I mean it! This is sorta my way of helping you! Whenever I checked you, during my hourly visits, I happened to notice your low HoPe, ATtack, and DeFense and I realized that I had to do something about it! I know how highly you think of your brother, but he is far too incapable of protecting you, and every other monster seems to hold such a low opinion of you! However, through my true and honest love, I can protect and care for you the way you deserve! All you have to do in return is agree to be my precious wife!" Those white voids gleam in deluded excitement, and Sans answered by pushing the tray away and turning his back on the other, laying down. Silence permeated for the first time since he woke up, and a slight niggling of terror wormed its way into his soul. What is the freak going to do now that he's been turned down? The waiting became almost painful before there was a soft chuckle from the other."It's alright Sansy, we don't have to decide today! I'm a patient monster, there is no time limit my sweet! Just don't play too hard to get, I have my limits!" At that promising tone, he left with a flick of the light switch and the thump of a door.


	5. Day Four

He was awake long before the lights were flipped on, the door opened, the tray set in front of him, always with that grin. He stared weakly at the steaming plate, the red condiment bottle, a pit in his soul. Today's meal; crispy slices of bacon and white eggs with golden runny yolks. His mind tiredly wandering. How is Papyrus doing? Does he miss him? Will they find him? Does it matter? That last thought struck a painful chord in him. Of course it matters! This freak fucking kidnapped him! What doesn't matter is how kindly he treats him, how good his food is! This bastard stalked him, probably, throughout his life in Snowdin, kidnapped him, and is now asking him to be his fucking wife! That's wrong, that's just plain wrong! Right? Yeah, of course it is!

"...art, sweetheart, are you all right? Are you still thinking of my offer? You don't have to answer it right away darling! Now eat up!" The freak sighed, sounding both caring and annoyingly upbeat. Sans glared defiantly, weakly, unsure, swiping the ketchup, suckling the tip carefully. That freak stared at him, an odd predatory look on his face, making him shift uncomfortably. Sans quickly stabbed his food with a fork, shoveling every bit past his teeth in order to cover his increasing, growing nerves. That sigh grew resigned at the display,"I'm not going to starve you or hurt you. I love you, Sans, with the deepest reaches of my soul! Even if you may not fully understand now, I'm just doing what is best for you and that is for you to be here!" Those white voids mimicking eyes appeared almost wistful, one of the few times Sans got to see him express any ounce of emotions in those pits. Sans quickly brushed away the pity that wanted desperately to well up, a side effect of a monster's bodily make up and not his fault, but he shook his skull. This is a bad monster, who took him away from Pappy!

"...whatever." He mumbled, trying all his best to come out strong and completely failing. Toying with one of the many pillows, he decided to go for looking at least bored and uninterested in his extremely comfortable cage. A soft hurt look was thrown at him, he could feel it burning it into his bones, along with another thing. Ignoring it, he rubbed his phalanges against the soft blanket that he hadn't noticed until now. Was it here when he got here? Or did the freak put it in while he was sleeping? Whatever, it didn't matter, all that did is getting out."Well goodnight my love! Have sweet dreams!"

Right?


	6. Day Five

By the little light provided by his eyes, Sans worked with restless fervor. It kept him busy from the ever growing thoughts that pounded around throughout his cranium like hammers. His frustratingly small phalanges grappled with the corner of one of the many blankets in an attempt to tie it. As long as he is busy, he doesn't worry, found that out as soon as the other left. Sans has been finding it harder to sleep, despite the lack of uncomfortable surface, so has declared quietly to himself to do something. Doing things has been something he has avoided doing ever since ending up here, but it is genuinely quite comforting. It is something he can control, unlike what he got to eat or where he was, and it filled him with a giddiness. Standing back, he let the soft white glow settle on the structure he had been working for stars knows how long! A Smile unwillingly graced his face, clapping his hands together in victory. At the creak of the door, he dived skull first into hiding, smile stretching into a grin. This is the most fun he had since he was taken, he was going to make the most of it. High off of the happiness his success had brought upon him, he struggled to stifle the giggles trickling past his teeth.

"...? Umm Sans? Did you make a blanket fort?" That growing familiar voice said, sounding stunned and disbelieving. Sans poked his skull out of the flaps, pouting out at the freak past the bars in annoyance.

"well, isn't that obvious, of course i did! got a problem with it" He leaned out, supporting himself on his arms, to glare at the surprised freak with the usual tray.

"Oh.. that is actually really cute. How... how long have you spent making it? Did you get any sleep last night, Sans?" He trailed off nervously, looking in all the underground troubled. Sans decided he happened to be in a good mood, and anyways he didn't want this guys bad mood to rub off on him. Wrapped up in a blue blanket, he departed from the warmth and safety of Fort Papyrus, sitting closer to the bars then he ever had before.

" yeah i'm fine." He lied easily,"ar...are you alright? you seem down today." He searched through his memory for the name of the freak before him."uuuhhh, aeron, did something happen?" Sans never saw him so down before, it worried him. What could possibly upset the monster that captured him?

Aeron seemed a little confused and Sans didn't understand until,"You said my name. I thought you forgot it!" He brightened up, even if it was only such a tiny bit."I apologize for seeming sad today. It's just...I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, staring down, cloudy white drops pouring down his cheeks. Sans jumped, reaching only to flinch away from the metal bars separating them.

"why are you?" He prompted softly, mind wandering at the possibilities as he dug his distal phalanxes deeper into the fabric. Sans cocked his skull in confusion, trying to sort all the clues out and piece it together.

"I...it's just that I...I burnt the food!" The idiot whined, the tray itself containing food that appeared to have been slightly browned more then usual. Sans cocked his skull even more, trying to decipher how burning the meal could bring up such a reaction." A...and I haven't even gotten you a fresh pair of clothes, and your soooo cute it actually hurts, and, and I love you, and.." Sans realized that one half of these problems could be easily fixed and the other half is just simply irrational for a complete idiot. How did he let this moron kidnap him again? He let out a chuckle, interrupting the other's rambling self-depreciation."H..Hey, what's funny! I've been a horrible lover and care-taker!" He whined childishly, which is a pretty funny scene for Sans to view with Aeron, being buff and giant, throwing a temper-tantrum.

"aeron, the food looks just fine and you don't have to worry about clothes. i'm fine. you didn't have to provide me with all these comforts, but you kinda did." He reassured the idiot calmly, careful not to touch upon that territory. That isn't something he couldn't properly address, not right now. The other blinked, a spark appreciation in the way his lips twitched up and his eyes softened. He came up, handing over the tray through the door carefully. Sans stood out of the way, waiting for the door to close to see the burnt food.

The meal of the day; a thin white circle, Aeron called"a crepe", browned slightly and folded in half, filled with chocolate and fruit, drizzled in more chocolate and lightly powdered with sugar. He neatly cut them into neat little triangles, popping one in with practiced relaxed ease. Sugary, gooey chocolate and tart, sweet fruits melted on his ecto-tongue blissfully. The soft, mild, sweetness of the disc soaked the flavor up, and he let out a soft pleasured hum. Whatever could be considered burned didn't affect the taste as far as could tell.

"good." He complemented, interrupting Aeron, who's mouth was left hanging open, probably about to ask how it turned out. With that Sans grabbed on to the familiar red bottle and scooted away to the open flaps of the fort, a silent sign that Aeron can safely retrieve it without worrying further. Which he did, a grateful smile at this new gesture.

"Thank you, Sans, for being so understanding today. I am aware you don't quite hold the same love for me that I do, yet, but that just makes this all the more special." He said softly, looking at him with a tenderness that Sans has never seen before, besides his bro of course. Aeron turned around, flipping the switch he murmured," Goodnight Sans, I love you," followed with the thump of the door. A soft tug on his soul made Sans realize how lonely he felt without the idiot. He retreated away from this feeling, from everything, and crawled into the dark warmth of Fort Papyrus.

"...goodnight... aeron."


	7. Day Six

Freezing, white, **powder** clinging to him, whirling around in mesmerizing patterns in the wind. This scene seems so familiar, a **voice** bouncing amongst it, **warm** and **comforting** and just as **familiar**. It **paralyses** him. Claws drag themselves inside his cranium, ghosts of memories. He wants nothing to do with the **powder** and the **voice** , because **it hurts**. **It hurts so much. Why won't it stop? Make it stop?**

"..ust a nightmare Sansy, just a nightmare." Warm arms wrapped around him with that murmuring, caring, voice. Sans followed it, blinking sleepily to find Aeron's face right in front above his own, worry burning at the edges. The other, noticing his apparent consciousness, set him down gently from his embrace. Realizing he didn't feel as upset as he should for the way he was woken, Sans stared with confusion apparent in his eye-lights."Oh, um...You were having a pretty bad dream and I'm sorry for invading your personal bubble, but it was getting rough. Really sorry!"

"aeron, you really helped me out, thanks. Though I don't think my cage is made for giants."

"Sorry, let me just, umm...OK got it!" It was pretty amusing to watch him wiggle backwards out of the door to his cage. When he finally got fully out, he didn't even go to lock it or even close it. He turned on his heel and grabbed a pile on the chair that had Sans scooting closer to the bars to get a closer look."I didn't have the proper time to go clothing shopping for you, so I brought you some of my shirts! This is so I can get your clothing washed and dried!"

"uhh...thanks aeron, but won't they be a little big? Do you have anything else?"

"Dresses and blouses and skirts and..!"

"hand'em over, you perverted giant." Sans had been given a ice-blue turtle-neck, which he slipped into after hiding away in his blanket fort of solitude. It hung of him, reaching below his patellas and completely engulfing his arms, he decided that he didn't know if this or the dress held more dignity. Pouting he used his, now sleeve covered, arms, placing the dirty laundry just before the open door. He noticed a brief look of surprise in Aeron's eyes, but it happened quick enough for him to question the reality of it actually happening. He shrugged it off, adjusting himself to sit on his knees a decent distance from the metal bars and, accordingly, the opening. Aeron carefully picked up the dirty pile, closing the door with the back of his shoe with a weak kick.

"If you ever need me, just holler Sans! I'll be down soon with your food look forward to waffles!" He shouted over his shoulder, for the first time leaving the door open and light on. There was a bigger question on Sans' mind then that though.

"...ummm..hey aeron, what are waffles?"


	8. Day Seven

He curled up, snuggling deeper into the warm fabric, smelling of spice and earth. The smell was overpowered by a stronger, sweeter scent, easing his sockets open in curiosity to the darkness of Fort Papyrus. Peering out of the flaps, he could see Aeron resting on the chair in the corner, the tray of food at the open door of the cage. Sans crawled tentatively to the food, munching on the jam-slathered toast, pushing the tray out of his cage and into the rest of the room after securing the ketchup. Maybe he should wake Aeron up, but how? Would it be rude to call out to him? Turns out he didn't have to do anything, the other sitting up to find Sans with his head cocked questioningly.

"mornin, aeron. why you sleepin here, don't you have your own room?"

"Uhh, yeah, I was just worried you were going to have a bad dream, so I stayed in here overnight! Sansy, I have a question." He doesn't usually hesitate in asking, so what does he have in that head of his? Sans pondered leaving Aeron and his question hanging.

"go ahead and ask away."

"Why haven't you left your cage? You've been so good, Sans, I've been leaving the door open as an invitation!" Sans felt his soul tighten at the thought, the idea. Rattling with pure nerves, he carefully made his way to the edge, between the outside and the inside. His sleeve-covered hand shook as he made as far as he could without leaving the cage before flinching back."Hey, if you need help, just take my hand!" Aeron encouraged, Sans stared at the large offering just on the verge of being beyond reach. Focusing on the hand, the smooth red skin marked with small scratches and scars, long fingers ending in sharp dark talons. His own phalanges looked thin, fragile, his own hand fitting in the palm like a doll's would. The skin was interestingly waxy, cool, strong underneath his bones as he followed it's movements, minuscule twitches that come with muscles, fingers curling around, cradling his hand. His sleeve hanging loosely, sliding down to reveal radius and ulna, swaying as he unconsciously made that first step, a careful pull standing him upright in front of a broad torso, hidden in a moss green sweater. Sans looked up, only reaching Aeron's hips in height."Hey look, now you're out! You doing alright Sans?"

"y...you're ta-tall."

"Oh! I see, what you're getting at Sansy! Here we go!"

"wh-what! aer-aeron, pu-put me down! now!" He squeaked, gripping the thick shoulders desperately as he was hoisted into the air and against his chest, perched on one of those sturdy arms and shaking. When the absolute terror subsided, he glared defiantly into white voids in annoyance before noticing a fondness in them that squeezed at his soul oddly.

"I have a question for you."

"...what?"

"I know you like your cage, but will..." Sans cocked his head in frustration, why is he stopping? With a serious pout, he lightly smacked Aeron's cheek and huffed out a sigh.

"ask me! i don't care what it is you ask, but just do it!"

the other softly smiled," Oh, Sans, will you be my..." Those fond white voids took on a worried edge that had Sans rolling his eye-lights.

"be your what, aeron? your wife?"

"Yes! Wait, do you not want to? I tried ever-everything, I'm t-trying everything!"

"do-don't cry aeron! i have had time to think, remember? an-and, if we-we're gonna do this.."

"Wait, really!"

"of course, you've been so sweet, kind, caring, and thoughtful. i can't think of anyone else whose offered to protect me and has gone so far to do it."

"Well, they never deserved you, Sansy! I promise to protect, love, and care for you as your husband! Do you...do you mind us sharing a room?"

"n-not unl-less there is a-a fo-fort!" Sans pouted exaggeratedly, a soft blue blush spreading across his cheek bones, before a thought cross his mind."umm..aeron?"

"Hmmm?"

"can...can i hug you?"

"Of course you can, you adorable little marshmallow."

"you know, i'd probably be more insulted if i knew what a marshmallow was, you idiot!"

"Hey, owww..that's not a huggg~. How bout you give it a kiss to make it feel better~."

"put me back in my cage, pervert."


	9. Day Eight

Buff, strong arms held Sans against the chest, effectively trapping him. He squirmed helplessly, weeds of fear and doubt choking him. Did he make the wrong choice? Aeron kidna...capt..sto..? He had picked him up and carried him away? It felt like so long ago that he first met the other, like a thick fog. How long has he been here?

"Mhhm, Sansy, love, are you alright?" Waxy fingers brushed against the temple of his skull as if warding that dark unsettling feeling. It felt calming at the very least and he couldn't help but chuckle away those stupid thoughts. Of course, what he did was right! Aeron has been nothing but the sweetest monster ever, though he doesn't have many others or any to compare him to. He's been ridiculous for ever trying to resist the well-intentioned dolt."Sansy, you okay?" He was maneuvered to face the concerned face of Aeron, a sense of guilt washing over him.

"sorry aer, was just thinkin of how lucky i ended up." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his hus..the other's neck in a hopefully reassuring manner. Those expressive white pools shimmered in affection, pulling him in. The softness of lips against his teeth causing him to squeak in surprise, pulling away and staring in shock.

"Oh dear, was it not good for you, it was for me." His cheek-bones heated up blue at the mere realization of what happened.

"n-no..it w-wa-was go-good..."

"Then what is wrong?" A thumb caressed his flush, not exactly helping.

"th-that was jus-ust my f-first, i-idio-ot." He muttered finally, burying his skull into the other's shyly. A thought occurred to him, forcing him to leave the other's comforting warmth and sit up, toying with the sweater. This had Aeron sitting up as well looking at him with renewed worry.

"What really is the matter, sweetheart," he sighed patiently.

"...i-i promised to be your...wife."

"Are you having second thoughts?" There was an ominous undertone to that question, but Sans scolded himself. Stop doubting him, he loves you. He shook his head, wide eye-lights glowing hesitantly.

"no, no, no! just...aer, what does a wife do? i've never been one before, and i don't wanna mess this up." Sans clutched his sleeves nervously, wondering briefly if he already managed to screw it all up.

"Aaaww, Sansy, that's so cute!"

"h-hey!"

"It's alright to want some help. As your husband, that's what I'm here for!" Aeron at still for a long second before a grin spread across his face." Well as my wife there are certain things expected from you! Cook, clean, sew, knit, never swear, wear cute little outfits!"

"wha.?.you made that last one up, didn't you, ya pervert?"

"Come on, you would look super cute wearing a maid's outfit."

"now that just sounds like some weird fantasy shtick!" He pouted, turning away from his idiot's stupid smirk."and your expectin me to cook and clean, i don't know..."

"I thought you said you didn't want to mess this up? As your lover, I'll even teach you, train you!"

"really?"

"Yes!"

Sans pushed away that weird tugging feeling in the back of his cranium, hugging his husband thankfully.


	10. Day Nine

"Okay, first things first, we need to set up a system! If you do something good, there will be a reward for you love, but if you don't..." There was a pause in the talk, having Sans glance up from his feet swinging against the bedside.

"what is it, aer?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"I...I might end up getting upset and ya know, punish you as a result of misbehavior. Don't worry though, you can make one mistake that will be forgiven, but I can't guarantee after that." His eye-lights softened nervously at the thought of...but it'll be fine, right? Aeron is just doing what happens to be best for him. It couldn't erase all of the worry though." I won't do anything to damaging, Sansy. I promised to protect you after all."

"i understand," he murmured, his smile easing into something gentle and reassuring for the other.

"Okay let's begin! Now first I want you to stand up!"

"ok." Don't misbehave.

"Change into this." Aeron offered up a soft article of clothing," please, let's start out strong, honey." Placing it on the ground and with a knot in his soul, Sans gripped the hem of the turtleneck and shakily pulled it off. Don't misbehave, don't misbehave. He felt uncomfortably exposed, but the idea of wasting that one strike because of this kept him from fleeing like he desperately wanted to. Don't misbehave, don't misbehave, don't misbehave. Bones rattling at the chill of the room, he quickly snatched up and put on the thing he was asked politely to. The dress was a rather simple navy blue with four buttons and a bow, ruffling on the bottom, a clean white collar, and sleeveless, exposing his arms. Not that it mattered, the skirt hardly reached down to his patellas, leaving a part of femur as well as the rest of his legs uncovered.

"h-how d-d-do i look?" He blushed feeling a sickly feeling. Don't misbehave, don't misbehave, don't misbehave, don't misbehave. I

"I don't know, can you twirl around a little Sansy~." Have to, have to for Aeron, don't misbehave for Aeron.

"k." Speaking made it feel like he had a choice, this was his choice. The ruffles floated up as he did only a little, but it made him feel all the more nervous.

"Stop!"

"huh..?" Opening his sockets, he didn't even realized he closed them, he found himself facing away from his husband." aero..?"

"Don't turn around!" Sans felt confused at that odd, yet simple, order, staying still for the other. He felt something brush the back of his patellas, then squealed as a forceful rush of cold air hit his sacrum. He grasped the bottom of the front of his dress, holding it down in reflex.

"haaa..! w-w-wha-what ar-are you...?!" A soft shushing breath against the back of his cervical vertebrae shut him up.

"Just wanted to inspect everything. It's alright, sweetie." The fabric settled back into place and he was pulled into the other's lap carefully, like a doll." This is alright Sansy, this is alright. As my wife, you have to learn that this is completely normal. I'm just trying to make this easier, so you can get used to it. Please trust me Sans, please. Do you? Aeron whispered smoothly against the side of his skull, massaging circles soothingly, washing him with a unnatural relaxation.

"everything's fine, i'm fine, this is normal." He parroted, his sockets growing heavy, eye-lights hazing.

"i trust...you...aeron."


	11. Day 10

He stood shakily, hugging the feather duster against the frilly white apron his husband provided for him. The room before him is massive. Compared to all the rooms he's been allowed in, this makes him feel tiny. Aeron stood in the corner of it, an encouraging grin plastered onto his face. Don't misbehave, normal, completely normal. What is he supposed to do? Shuffling towards the long, delicately-carved wooden table, he noticed a thin layer of gray on it's top. There was a burning feeling, where he could feel his husband's stare on him. Don't misbehave, don't misbehave, everything's alright. Sans swiped the duster, brushing it lightly over the gray, watching as paths carved their way through. A dull thud of excitement pulsed in his soul. He's doing something, without being completely dependent. The dust clings to the delicate feathers with each stroke. It took mere moments for the entire surface to transition from the powdery gray to a deep chestnut.

"Good job sweetie!" He twirled around, clutching the duster, remembering suddenly that his husband was watching him."Now, now, if you dust the shelves this session will be over!" Was Aeron referring to the wall to wall, ceiling to floor bookshelf that takes up a giant portion of the room. Don't, misbehave, don't misbehave, don't misbehave, this is all for him. Black skirt swaying, Sans carefully dusted each shelf, each book, it had to be perfect. He isn't going to waste time, it's completely normal. Titles passed him by in waves, an ocean of knowledge passing him by as he painfully ignored it. Don't, don't, don't, don't! He forced himself to look away from the books and at Aeron once he finished. Those white voids glinted in disappointment, shooting a sting of fear and confusion. Clearing his non-existent throat, he gathered what little courage he had.

"..a-aer, wh-what's...what's the mat-matter?" His bones rattled as the other stomped towards him, looming over him like a massive wall, the first sign of any negative emotion he emoted ever directed towards him full force.

"Honey, you didn't dust the top half of the shelves. All I asked for was for you to complete a simple task, Sans, one simple task." Aeron gritted out sadly, pointing past him with clear annoyance. Sans blinked, eye lights following to a part of the shelving he couldn't reach even if he tried.

"i-it's to hig-high!"

"So?"

"h-how am i su-supposed t-to reach it?" There was an oddly familiar thrill in defying his husband, questioning him. Crossing his arms, he glared at the other only to shrivel at the intensity in those white voids burning into him. Don't misbehave, he isn't supposed to misbehave, but...

"Ask for a step-stool, if you have to! Since I love you so desperately much, I'm not going to punish you for those idiotic and useless questions, but next time you slip up.." Sans shrank back at the ferocity of the anger, the disappointment, the frustration dripping from each word staining into his soul like a brand.

"...i-i-i'm so s-so-sorrrry! d-didn't mea-mean for you to! i'm sorry!" He sobbed, the guilt, the fear manifesting into blue-tinted tears. This is all his fault! If he had just done what he was supposed to, this wouldn't have happened! Why did he misbehave? Now the only one who cares hates him! Familiar strong arms wrapping around him, he struggled against them in a panic. Doesn't deserve anything, not love, or hugs, or anything!

"Shhh, shhh, don't apologize sweetheart, I forgive you. Remember, you're allowed to make one mistake, everything is fine. I can't bare to see you crying, Sansy!" Hands smoothing against his temple soothingly. His eye sockets felt heavy as he continued to mumble apologies like a mantra. Sans gripped the shoulders loosely, snuggling his skull into the other's neck.


	12. Day 11

Opening the door, he carefully stepped through and into the hallway. Each step along with the pounding in his very soul made him tense. He daringly glanced back at the form resting underneath the covers. Still sleeping, snoring away. Everything he did felt so loud, like it would wake and bring the other to him. To distract himself, each door he passed was counted until he reached number six. Sans braced, pushing in and closing it behind him. He couldn't but wince at the click of it shutting before he turned, eye-lights glowing softly.

"hi, sorry i've been gone...aer's really big on cuddlin." He murmured, smiling gently at the blanket fort. Crawling into the cage, he laid phalanges onto the comforting piece."i...uh...missed you papy. aeron says i'm not allowed to go anywhere without his supervision. i know he means well, but i couldn't stay away." Eye-lights dimming, he continued whispering to the blanket fort."it's odd, i can hardly remember life before him, but i know you're important papyrus. you're my safety and my sunshine, right?" Tilting his head in hazy confusion, Sans inched his way into the warm shelter the fort, Papyrus, offered. Curling into himself, he felt himself drifting off.

"i love you, paps."

...

Harsh voids stared at the skeleton, his skeleton disappearing into the abomination.

"i love you, paps."

His soul froze, chilling the room. His sweet, lovely wife letting out that confession. To someone that wasn't himself, to Papyrus of all monsters. That sort of love being directed to that ungrateful bastard is completely unjustified. What did that selfish freak do to deserve such trusting, tender devotion. He had hoped, praying to Asgore of all, that bringing him here would show him who truly deserved Sans, but still. Long strides led him to right outside the cage. Forcing himself into the cage, he carefully retrieved his sweetheart. With a glare at the disgusting piece of trash, he kicked it in.

"How dare you." He growled softly, turning back and squeezing out of the cage with his prize. With one last purely hateful glare at the crumpled pile, he cradled his love and went back to bed.


	13. Day 27

Fine gray dust stained the once pure powder, clinging to his very soul. The source, a pile of ash, its presence slowly being erased by the biting wind. That same wind that numbed his joints and locked him into place. All that was left was a tattered red cloth, worn and faded by time. He longed to reach for it, to feel something besides the emptiness burying deeper and deeper. Why couldn't he feel anything? Why?

"…S…s..I…l…ou…"

Sans gasped quietly, soul harshly pounding in an emotion he couldn't seem to decipher. Peering next to him, he relaxed at the peacefully sleeping face of his husband. Shimming off the bed, he smoothed the creases on his nightgown. A wife was supposed to look their best after all. They were also not supposed to be away from their husband's side, but he needed some space. Padding carefully on the soft carpeting, he slid past the door with a practiced silence. Walking by the dim light of his eye-lights, he made his way to the sixth door. The familiar crumpled form of Papyrus in the cage had him releasing any tension he had been holding in. He sat on the other side, the metal bars separating them.

"hi pappy. it's been awhile. aerbear said I shouldn't talk to you." He sighed, scratching the markings etched into his femur. "He wants to be more intimate with me, but i'm not sure. it's like there is a piece missing of me, but I don't even know where or how to begin paps." He glanced wistfully at the mess of blanket and pillows before getting up. "since i'm up, i should make breakfast. today is pancake day!" Sans grinned p, though they both knew how fake it was.

He walked through the house with only his eye-lights to guide him through the murky darkness. When his metatarsals clicked on the hardwood floor, he turned left, climbing the step stool to flick the light switch on. Recounting the ingredients needed, he was about to make his way to the pantry when something froze him mid step.

Knock, tap, knock.

The unfamiliar sound echoed forbiddingly through the otherwise silent house. Without ever realizing, he started moving again, towards the noise, curiosity hungry for something different, something new. Sans stared, wide-eyed at the heavy oak door in which hid the source of the sound. The only other door he wasn't ever allowed to open for his own safety.


	14. - --- - -- -- --- -

̴̖͙̜͇͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛y̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛I̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛m̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛S̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛o̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴̴͇̜͙̖̖͙̜͇͛͛r̴͇̜͙̖͛y̴͇̜͙̖͛

ጎፕ የልዪልረሃነቿነ ዘጎጠ. ርረልሠነ ዕዪልኗ ፕዘቿ የዐሠዕቿዪ ርረጎክኗ ልክዕ ጋሁነፕ ልነ ቻልጠጎረጎልዪ. ጎፕ የልዪልረሃነቿነ ዘጎጠ, ሠዘጎፕቿ, የዐሠዕቿዪ ልክዕ ጋሁነፕ ልነ ቻልጠጎረጎልዪ. ጎፕ የልዪልረሃነቿነ ዘጎጠ, ሠዘጎፕቿ, የዐሠዕቿዪ ልክዕ ርዐጠቻዐዪፕጎክኗ ፕዐ ዘጎጠ. ርረልሠነ ዕዪልኗ ፕዘቿጠነቿረሀቿነ ጎክነጎዕቿ ዘጎነ ርዪልክጎሁጠ, ኗዘዐነፕነ ዐቻ ጠቿጠዐዪጎቿነ. ዘቿ ሠልክፕነ ክዐፕዘጎክኗ ፕዐ ዘጎጠ, ሠዘጎፕቿ, የዐሠዕቿዪ ልክዕ ፕዘቿ ሠጎክዕ. ፕዘጎነ ርዪልክጎሁጠ, ኗዘዐነፕነ ዐቻ ጠቿጠዐዪጎቿነ. ዘቿ ሠልክፕነ ክዐፕዘጎክኗ የልፕፕቿዪክነ ጎክነጎዕቿ ዘጎነ ርዪልክጎሁጠ, ኗዘዐነፕነ ዐቻ ጠቿጠዐዪጎቿነ. ዘቿ ሠልክፕነ ክዐፕዘጎክኗ ልክዕ ፕዘቿ ሀዐጎርቿ ጌዐሁክርጎክኗ ልክዕ ፕዘቿጠነቿረሀቿነ ጎክ ፕዘቿ የዐሠዕቿዪ ርረጎክኗጎክኗ ልጠዐክኗነፕ ጎፕ, ሠልዪጠ ልክዕ ጋሁነፕ ልነ ቻልጠጎረጎ


End file.
